


They're Gonna Soft Boil That Embryo

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [26]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies Romance, M/M, interspecies reproduction, to be fair though they're pioneering new parenting ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Ghidorah and Rodan are in possession of One (1) Egg.They each know how to take care of their own species' eggs.But they've got no clue where to start on an egg that's half and half.





	They're Gonna Soft Boil That Embryo

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "Here's a prompt: your interpretation of a rodorah offspring and how the pair handles it?"
> 
> This is less "a rodorah offspring" and more "the logistics questions i ask myself every time i consider what kind of complications would come with a rodorah offspring" lmao. if you want an actual offspring lemme know and I'll do another prompt for it.
> 
> This is VERY not canon to the Rodorah fic series I'm writing, where Rodan and Ghidorah are in no way reproductively compatible because in serious fic I just can't live with the idea that species that evolved on different planets can have kids when not even humans and chimps can.

They looked at the egg with great concern. 

"It's bigger than ours are supposed to be," Ghidorah said. 

"It's a _lot _smoother than mine should be," Rodan said. 

They regarded it uneasily for a moment longer. 

"Well," Rodan said, "mine are supposed to be in lava. Yours aren't, right?" 

"In a nest," Ghidorah confirmed. "Above ground." 

"Great. So, I'll make a little ledge in a caldera somewhere so it can sit _half _in the lava—" 

The suggestion was met with two hisses and an offended, "That would _cook _our kind's eggs!" 

"And it's not enough to keep _my _kind's eggs from freezing," Rodan snapped, "so what are we gonna do? Wrestle to see if we're gonna treat it like one of yours or one of mine, and hope that we don't choose wrong and kill it? Or try to hit a middle ground?" 

"And hope _that _doesn't kill it," Ghidorah muttered. They sighed. "All right. Half in the lava. But we want it in _your _volcano. We don't want to have to travel to check on it." 

Rodan was reluctant—he didn't want to risk jostling it all the time—but the idea of leaving a half-submerged egg all alone where predators could pluck it out Of the lava sounded even worse. "Yeah. All right." He scooped the egg into a wing and carefully carried it up the volcano. "It's so cold," he said. "I hope that's just because it's yours." 

"Its mind is so quiet. We hope it's because it's _yours._" 

Rodan cackled. "Look at us! We're going to fuss over an egg we didn't mean to make for half a millennium just to find out it was a rock with an eggshell the whole time." 

Ghidorah's shoulders shook as they hissed a laugh; but the laugh quickly faded. "... We hope it's a real child." 

They confessed this looking out over the sea, away from Rodan, as though ashamed to admit such a tender wish—and the myriad fears crowded behind it. 

Rodan looked at the astonishing, accidental, amazing little egg. "Yeah. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Original post available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/188396611997/theyre-gonna-soft-boil-that-embryo-31). Comments/reblogs there are very welcome (as are comments here)!


End file.
